Talk:Tad Spencer
Article format debate There has been no content loss in my revision of the article, it is merely said in fewer words. The subheadings are unnecessary and serve no function. My revision separates parts of the article in three paragraphs. The first a general background, the second his role in the game and the third about his name. Also, there is no controversy about his name, it was merely changed during development, so the heading is, in my opinion, misleading. Please do not change the article back to your revision and do not change articles to look like your revision of Trent Northwick. If it comes to it, then we can get Dan and Paul's opinions. A-Dust 19:55, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Look we all edit here so the best thing to do is talk and come to some kind of agreement on how and what pages will look okay. Then when we come to an agreement, stick to it. Dan the Man 1983 07:47, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think this page is as good as it is, there's no need to change the page.Paul H K 05:57, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::We are talking about the format of how student pages should look. Dan the Man 1983 09:14, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Name on Article and Soundboard I just noticed on the Bully Soundboard that Tad is named as Tad Smith, but the game and article title say otherwise. Is this a naming mistake just like Bif? --Phoenix327 00:06, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :There are a lot of mistakes on the Soundboard. They gave the wrong last name there to Tad, Ted, Cornelius, Bif, and either Dan or Thad. :I've heard people say that the game is wrong since Tad's last name was given on the Facebook before the game ever came out, but here on Bully Wiki we consider that the game is always right. Mc (talk) 02:34, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::When the game states something, the game is right since Rockstar could have changed the names of Bif, Tad and other like Ted at the last minute before release. Dan the Man 1983 03:46, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::On the subject of Dan and Thad, yes they are brothers, however they may be only half brothers, which may explain the different surnames. Dan the Man 1983 03:48, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Height I think Tad is the shortest preppie, because he is shorter than Jimmy, and Gord is the same height as Jimmy, therefore making Tad shorter than Gord.Kateharrington 02:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :I am going to check that. I'll add my 2 cents later. Dan the Man 1983 02:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Old cartoon In a cartoon I used to watch years ago there were two rich people called Tad and Chad and they had the same skin colours as the Bully characters. Should this be added? EK123 15:32, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think so. Tad and Chad are both stereotypical rich person names. What was the cartoon, though, do you remember its name? McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:30, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/File:TadChadHats.png I think you mean these guys! Bully Facebook info Should it be added what the Bully Facebook says about Tad? I'm talking about him being the treasurer of Harrington House, and his parent thinking "high prices equal high quality". -- 00:26, February 24, 2016 (UTC)